


In which Crowley is Petty

by Spellshadow98



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Craziraphale, Crowley and Aziraphale are canonically genderqueer, Crowley supports Stuart Semple, In this house we hate Anish Kapoor, M/M, Mentions of Aziraphale, Swearing, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellshadow98/pseuds/Spellshadow98
Summary: Crowley gets pissed off because Beezelbub pisses him off.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	In which Crowley is Petty

"There can't be any black unicorns, Crowley."

"Oh, fuck you." He glared at Beelzebub and snapped his fingers, smirking when a unicorn blacker than vantablack appeared in a pinkest pink puff of smoke and began nibbling on Crowley's disobedient plants. 

"That's--" 

"Don't care. Now piss off." He leaned back in his gilded chair and watched the demon vanish, leaving a black cloud and the acrid smell of sulfur in his wake. Crowley, however, was too excited to care, especially after a few more curse words. Instead of further moping, he picked up the phone and definitely did not dial Aziraphale's number. After that, he most assuredly did not tell the angel about the miracle in his apartment garden terrorizing the plants almost as well as Crowley did himself. It was a baby unicorn, after all.


End file.
